


The New Arrival

by tonybars



Series: Creepypasta Smut [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader is either gender, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Vaginal Sex, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonybars/pseuds/tonybars
Summary: Reader is the new proxy. Ticci Toby can sympathize.





	The New Arrival

It is not easy being the new proxy. You don't know who anyone is, what sets them off, or who to avoid. Any interaction is a gamble, any appearance could be deceiving. It would probably get better after the first day, but its amazing what can happen in one day. You elected to stay as far as possible away from every other pasta.

Toby was there once too, an unwanted new arrival. He was scared out of his mind at first as well, he was no longer the biggest fish in the pond. Unlike some of the pastas Toby had a decent amount of empathy, so he figured if he could help the new kid he probably should.

You had only been there a few hours before Toby walked over to your out of the way little corner and sat next to you. "I.. I bet.. I bet you're probably pretty freaked out," he said, in the most comforting tone you'd heard all day. You nodded and sighed, he had a guard over his face but you could tell he was smiling "You'll do.. do fine. If you want I could.. could give you a tour." 

A wide smile spread across your face "Thanks, I'd really like that." He stood up and offered a hand; he pulled you up and led you towards the living room. He told you about each of the pastas, giving short description of topics and actions to avoid around them. He told small jokes and stories about most of them.

You felt a weight lifted off of your shoulders, the scariest thing about the mansion was without a doubt the people in it. He proceeded to lead you down the halls, letting you acquaint yourself with the floor plan so you wouldn't get lost.

Eventually you were walking hand in hand and sharing stories and jokes like old friends. He started to speak more clearly. Every once in a while he would still twitch a little, but his quirks only further endeared him to you. You even got to trading backstories. 

Eventually you convinced him to take off his mouth guard, oohing and aahing over the place where his teeth showed through his cheek. He seemed afraid you'd be repulsed but compared to the others you'd seen he was by far the most normal.

The sun was quickly setting on your first day and you couldn't have asked for a better one. Even though you knew where your room was you were still hanging out with Toby in his. You had fallen silent some time ago but you were content to sit on his bed while he messed with your hair. 

You thought back on how much worse things could've ended up without him. When you turned around the meant to thank him, honestly you did, but one thing led to another. His face was in your hand and his hands were on your waist, and you leaned in as close as you could and kissed him.

He held you to his chest and kissed you back softly. Experimentally he pushed his tongue past your lips and you opened up to french kiss him. You had been a little afraid that with his cheek kissing him would be weird, but you two worked around it pretty well. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, subconsciously grinding on him. He ground back and you blushed dark pink. You pulled on his jacket. Pretty soon both of your clothes were littered all over the floor.

"Wow.." he whispered, reaching out to run his hands over your body. You leaned into his touch, shaking your body invitingly. He smiled and gently lied you down on the bed. He slides his hand between your legs and teases your hole, slipping fingers inside and scissoring. You relax and enjoy the sensation, becoming increasingly excited for the main event.

He lines up his dick with your entrance and slowly presses in. You move your hips to meet him halfway. He sighs in pleasure, thrusting in long slow strokes. You squeeze your eyes shut, focusing on the drag of his cock inside you. 

You angle yourself so that your spot gets maximum contact. He is starting to speed up now, you're both tangled up and moaning. Your legs are wrapped around his hips and your fingers are desperately balled up around his hair. You lean in "Harder," you breathe. 

Just hearing your voice in his ear heats his body up. He enthusiastically pounds into you, you writhe and squeak. Every grunt and gasp he makes sends shivers down your spine. You're both getting closer and closer. 

You feel yourself go over the edge, you go completely silent with wide eyes and a mouth open in a silent scream. You convulse and writhe almost pulling the hair out of his scalp. You feel electrocuted, pleasure racing through you. He feels your hands ripping at his hair and your muscles tightening. He groans loudly, slamming in to the hilt and cumming inside you. 

Neither of you move for the rest of the night. You couldn't care less about your littered clothes or the scent of sex, all that mattered was him. You fell asleep in eachother arms.


End file.
